Reasons Why I Dated James Potter
by PanicAttack757
Summary: Hello, my name is Lily and i am going to tell you why i dated an arrogant, sexy, troublemaking, sexy, selfish, sexy Quidditch player named James Potter.did i mention he's sexy? Full title inside.
1. Prolog

**A/N: I really feel like writing tonight!! I have no idea what this story is going to be I just really feel like writing! Well I am going to try to spontaneously write a good fic. Maybe it will be amazing!! Who knows?**

**Well whatever comes out of this random fic, please tell me what you think of it!!**

**_Reasons Why I Dated an Arrogant, Sexy, Trouble-Making, Sexy, Selfish, Sexy Quidditch Player: By Lily Evans_**

_**(Did I mention he was sexy?)**_

Prolog 

Hello, my name is Lily Marie Evans. I am here to tell you the story behind why I dated James Potter. Yes, you may know that I used to hate James, but the key word there is _used to_… well actually, that's two words, but you get my point. First let me tell you a little about myself.

I am currently in my last year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

My two best friends are Brooke Fields and Pamela Greene

Brooke is going out with one of James' best friends, Remus Lupin

Pamela is going out with James' other best friend, Sirius Black

Finally, after his many attempts to ask me out, I am going out with James Potter.

Well that pretty much sums it up for me. Well, You probably want me to get to the point when I tell you the reasons why I dated James Potter. Just so you know him a little better, I well tell you a little about him.

He is also in his last year at Hogwarts

He's arrogant

He's sexy

He's a trouble maker

He's sexy

He's selfish

He's sexy

He's a seeker on the Gryffindor

Well that pretty much sums up James. Did I mention he was sexy? Well, believe me, he is.

It seems so unbelievable that someone like me would ever go out with someone like James. But, honestly, I'm glad I did. He's so much more than meets the eye.

I must warn you, only continue to read if you are prepared for romance and laughter all in one neat package. You are about to embark on the most meaningful experience of your life (well my life, but it might make you happy too!) Read on, my friends if you want to know why I dated an arrogant, sexy, troublemaker, sexy, selfish, sexy Quidditch player, named James Harold Potter.

**A/N: Well in the beginning of this story I said I really feel like writing _tonight. _Well technically now, it's morning seeing as it's 12:21AM, but whatever. Well I gust felt like writing something random, so tell me if you like it so far or not. I know this first chapter is very short, but the rest won't be, I promise! Well Pleeeeeeaaaaaassssseeee Review!!!!!!**

**(I'll give you a cookie!!)**


	2. Chapter 1: The 1,000th time

A/N: Well, I just posted the prolog to this story about 10 minutes ago, but I'm really in the mood to write! Besides, with the prolog by it's self, the story's not that great, so I shall add some more!!! Well if you read the prolog, you know that it was told in lily's POV. Well, it's not going to be like that for the rest of the story, but the last chapter might be in James' POV, I'm still not sure. Well thanks for reading, I hope you like this chapter!!!

**Disclaimer- OMFG I 4GOT 2 PUT THIS ON THE LAST CHAPTER!!! Please forgive me, let this one count for both chapters. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!! What you don't recognize is mine; everything else is J.K. Rowling's.**

_Chapter One- The 1,000th time_

James Potter woke up on what appeared to be a perfectly normal Tuesday. But for him, it was a special day. It was only six o'clock, and why would anyone want to wake up at six o'clock on a Tuesday? (Unless you were Moony, who happened to be up on this fine Tuesday morning)

Speaking of Moony, he looked up from the rather interesting book he was reading to see what was going on. What he saw almost made him pass out.

"You're…you…_James?_" he asked the person who looked remarkably like James Potter, one of his best friends. But how could it be James, it was _six o'clock, on a Tuesday morning!!!!_

"Yes, my chipper little wolfy?" the clone-James answered.

"Wh-who the hell are you, imposter, and what have you done with my best friend?" Remus asked, pulling out his wand.

"Why, it's me Moony ol' pall!!" said James. He seemed to be unaware that it was six o'clock on a Tuesday morning!

"I … I don't believe you!!" Lupin replied. "Answers my three questions, and I'll believe it is you."

"Ummmmm…sure" said James, still utterly confused.

"Okay, umm," Remus was trying to think of three good questions. "What did you, Peter and Sirius do, starting second year, and why did you do it?"

he asked. That was a question that only the Marauders would know.

"That's simple," James said, "We started trying to become unregistered animagus," he said, "Which we now are, and we did it because of your furry little problem."

Remus nodded, even though he didn't directly say that he was a werewolf, James was the one who came up with 'furry little problem.'

"Okay, next question," he thought hard again for a suitable question, "What is the significance of the phrase , 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good?'"

"It's the password that shows you the Marauder's map." He replied with a smirk on his face, "I, of all people, should know. I came up with that."

Remus nodded again. Next was the hardest question. Only the real James would know this one. "What," Moony started, "is the first thing that pops into your mind when you think of the colors red and green."

Now, this question isn't hard at all, most people would think of Christmas, right away, but not James. James would automatically think of-

"Lily," he said, starting to daydream, "for her flaming red hair and beautiful green eyes…" now he was is 'Lily-Land' as his fellow marauders liked to call it.

"Correct!" Remus shouted, "I now know that you are not an imposter, that you are, without a doubt, James Harold Potter!" Moony said, sounding very much like some muggle game show host.

"Yea, and why wouldn't I be me?" James asked, still confused as to why his friend thought he was an imposter.

"James, you do realize what day it is, don't you?" Remus asked, looking worried for his friend's sanity.

"Yes, today is the 21st of September, year nineteen hundred and seventy seven." **(A/N: I don't know if I got the year right, but if you do know what year it would be, please tell me!)** He replied, with a huge smirk on his face. "A very important day to me, Moony."

"No, James," he said. Now he was really starting to worry. "I mean its Tuesday." He said, looking for some sign of comprehension to appear on his buddy's face, but saw none. "And you woke up at bloody SIX AM!!! Are you CRAZY!!!"

"Well, how is that crazy?" James asked. "You were up already, weren't you?

"Well…for me that's…what I mean is….THIS IS _YOU_ WHERE TALKING ABOUT HERE, JAMES!!! AND _YOU_ DON'T GET UP ANYWHERE _NEER_ SIX O'CLOCK!!!!!" His friend yelled in reply.

"But you, my furry little friend, don't know what today is," said James, with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes I do, James," Remus said, "But I'm not sure that you do."

"Today is the day, Remus," said James.

"What's special about today?" he asked.

"Today is the day that I will ask Lily Evans out…" but Remus cut him off.

"You do that _everyday _mate," his friend said, laughing.

"You didn't let me finish my sentence!!" James wined. "The full sentence is 'Today is the day that I well ask Lily Evans out for the 1,000th time!'" he said, smiling.

Remus sighed, "And that's a good thing?"

"Yes! It is," said James. "You know the old muggle saying, '1,000th time's the charm,' or something like that."

Remus sighed again, "No Prongs, it's 'Third time's the charm.'" James' face fell a little when hearing this. "Man, I don't think anyone's been rejected as many times as you have." This statement didn't help James' self esteem. "And the fact that you were counting, kind of scares me."

"Thanks for being so supportive, Moony!" he said sarcastically, "Now I really think I have a chance with her."

Remus instantly felt bad for his friend. "I'm sorry, James. I was only joking, I didn't know she really meant that much to you."

"Of course she does, mate." James sighed, he had to tell someone, and he knew that Remus wouldn't make fun of him. "I think I lo-"

Then they heard someone moving. They turned around and saw that Sirius was starting to wake up. They hadn't realized how long they had been talking.

"Well good morning to you two." He said, still sounding very tired.

"Hey," the other two boys replied. James hadn't finished what he was saying, but Remus understood. Their other friend, Peter Pettigrew woke up soon after Sirius, so the boys changed, and went downstairs for breakfast.

As they were leaving, Remus whispered in James' ear "Good luck."

Lily, Brooke and Pamela were sitting at the Gryffindor table already when the Marauders arrived. Unfortunately for Lily, they always sat together, because her two friends were each going out with one of them, the traitors.

When they came to where the girls were sitting, Remus sat next to Brooke, and Sirius next to Pamela. Peter was nowhere to be seen, claming that he really need to go to the library to finish the potions essay due tomorrow. This left James able to sit next to Lily.

"Hey, Lills," he said, trying to be nice.

"Never," she replied, not so nicely, "call me 'Lills' again, got it?"

"Sorry," he said. They both then continued to eat their breakfasts.

After they ate, they went to their first class, Charms. James wasn't paying attention at all to what the little professor was saying, he was trying to think of a good way to ask Lily out, it was the 1,000th time, it had to be special.

He figured he'd ask her at the end of class, seeing as they had a free period next. So after the bell rang, he walked up to Lily.

"Hey, Lily do you-"

"No." she replied

"I swear, I wasn't going to ask you out," _yet_ he thought.

"Well then what is it Potter?" she asked. Why she was even letting him talk, she didn't know.

"Did you know," he started, "That once I ask you out today, it will be the 1,000th time I have ever asked you out. Isn't that amazing?"

"Annoying is what it is." She said starting to walk out the door. "The fact that you're even counting worries me a bit."

"So I, James Harold Potter am going to ask you, Lily Marie Evans, for, literally, the thousandth time, will you go out with me?" he asked hopefully. By this point, Sirius, Pamela, Remus and Brooke were staring at the two.

"Let me think about this for a second, James." She put on her 'thinking face' and went over her options out loud, "Well, it _is_ the thousandth time… so that must mean _something_… and god knows I've always secretly loved you all my life…" James was smiling, he was sure she would say yes now. Sirius looked shocked by the things she was saying, also believing that she was finally going to say yes. Both boys, obviously, didn't notice the sarcasm dripping from her voice. However, Remus, Brooke and Pamela looked worried, knowing what was really coming.

"James," she smiled sweetly at him, "my answer to your question is, for the thousandth time…**NO!!!" **she said before storming off, her friends close behind her.

Remus felt bad for his friend, and Sirius was rolling on the floor, laughing. James just stood there, looking very hurt.

Once Sirius had calmed down a little, he said, "At least she didn't let you down _too _hard," before he started laughing again.

James turned to Remus and said, "Maybe it should be 1,005th times the charm," trying to make it seem that her rejection didn't effect him the way it did. But Remus saw right through that fake smile.

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter, I hope you like it (I don't really know if it's good or not.) Well in the beginning I said it's like 10 minutes after posting the first chapter, but I started it then, not really finishing it until now. Well please review it will make me happy!! Thanks again for reading!!


	3. Chapter 2: If Looks Were What Mattered

**A/N: Well here I am, having just put up chapter 1 a couple of hours ago to write chapter two. Having all of this free time on my hands really makes me want to write. Well I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of "Reason Why I Dated an Arrogant, Sexy, Trouble-Making, Sexy, Selfish, Sexy Quidditch Player" By Lily Evans (Did I mention he was sexy?) **

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!!**

Chapter 2- If Looks Where What Mattered… 

Lily couldn't believe that Potter had the nerve to ask her out, _for the thousandth time!!!_ And that he actually was counting how many times it was? She couldn't sand James Potter! She wanted to get away form him, thankful that she wouldn't have to see him for another 40 minutes, giving her time to cool down. She knew that her friends were following her to where she was going, The Room of Requirement. She was purposely going there, she needed to have 'girl talk' to get her mind off of Potter. The girls did this every time she and James had a row.

When she got to the wall, she walked past it three times, thinking _'I need a place for me and my friends to talk'_ with her eyes closed. When she opened them, a door had appeared on the wall. She pulled it open, and went inside. Not too long after, the door opened again, and Brooke and Pamela came inside.

"Lills, not this again" said Pamela.

"I hate him, he does nothing but annoy me and _who counts how many times they've been rejected?_" she asked, frustrated.

"James does, that's what makes him James," said Brooke.

"But why did he have to pick _me?_ Of all the girls he could pick on in this school, he picks _me?_" she said. "What's so great about me that has him stalking me?" Lily asked desperately.

"You're smart," said Brooke

"You're beautiful," replied Pamela

"You're nice to everyone."

"You always help people."

"You can always make people laugh."

"You're a strong person."

"You're smile lightens up a room."

"You look cute when you're mad."

"Wait," Lily said, "What? You just said I'm cute Pam!" said Lily, a little freaked out by her friends' comments.

"No," said Brooke, "what where saying is stuff that James uses to describe you, but we think that there all true."

"Except the cute comment," said Pamela, "That would be a little disturbing." All three girls grinned.

"Sooo…that's all stuff that James has said about me?" Lily asked.

"Yea, he really likes you." Brook said with a smile on her face.

"And how do you know what James says?" she asked, suspiciously. "When do the three of you get to sit down and chat?"

"When we're hanging out with Remus and Sirius," replied Brooke, "you're all he ever talks about," she said, Pamela nodding in agreement.

"We love you to death, Lills," Pamela said, "but when you're all someone ever talks about, it gets to be really annoying." Lily's friends smirked

"Potter doesn't like me," she said, not believing a word they said, "he just has this weird need to prove that I'll go out with him."

"Well why don't you go out with him, than!" said Pamela, excitedly.

"Because," she sighed, "and I've said this a million times, he's an arrogant, trouble-making, selfish, Quidditch player, and he needs to deflate that huge head of his. I surprised that he can even walk straight with that humungous head on his neck," she said.

"What does him playing Quidditch player have to do with going out with him?" Brooke asked, confused.

"Because," Lily said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "That's all he'll ever talk about, and if he did that, I think I'd shoot myself."

"Come on Lily, give him a chance, he's really not that bad!" said Brooke, desperately. "Once you get to know him a little better, I'm sure you'll be happy you gave him a chance!"

"And," said Pamela, "he's sexy!"

"Duh, he's sexy!" said Lily. "Believe me, if looks were what mattered most to me, I would have gone out with Potter _years_ ago." Both her friends stared at her. "What? It's true." They were still staring at her like she had five heads. "What? Come on, you can't expect a sane person to not think that Potter's sexy!" Their mouths were slightly opened now. "God, just cause I think he's sexy doesn't mean I like him!"

Brooke was the first to snap out of the staring. "Sorry, Lily, you're right," you're right." Pamela, however, was still staring at Lily, but with a smirk on her face, as if she was going to use this newfound information against her. "Come on, guys, we should start heading down to potions, or we'll be late." Brooke said.

They got down to the potions room a lot faster than expected, and were there five minutes early. By the looks of it, the rest of the class was there already as well. Everyone was chatting quietly amongst themselves, when suddenly Pamela screamed, "LILY SAID THAT SHE THINKS POTTER'S SEXY!!" so that the whole class could hear. Lily turned bright red as the whole class stared at her.

James walked over to Lily, smirking, and said, "Knew you come around, Lills."

"First of all, _Potter, _" she said getting pissed, " what did I say about calling me 'Lills?'" He just shrugged in reply. "And, secondly, what I said was, 'If looks were what mattered most to me, I would have gone out with Potter _years_ ago,' so that does not mean at all that I flat out said you were sexy."

"But," James said, still smirking, "you just said it," she turned red, again.

"Well, sorry!" she yelled. "It's not my fault that you're sexy!" he stared, shocked by what she had just said.

"Soooo… you think I'm sexy?" he asked, confirming.

"Yes, Potter, you're sexy," he smirked. "But that does not mean I like you!" his face fell a little. "I don't think there's a sane girl alive that would think that you're not sexy!"

"So…does that mean yo-" James started.

"No," replied Lily already knowing what he was going to ask her.

"Come one, Evans, you just said that I'm se-"

"NO," she said again, but this time more forcefully.

At that moment the dungeon door opened and their professor stepped outside.

"What's all the ruckus about?" Slughorn asked.

"Nothing, Professor, we were just talking," said Remus Lupin.

"Ah, well get in, we've got a rather hard potion to brew today. Best get started as soon as possible." Slughorn opened the door all the way and everyone walked in.

------

They _were _making a hard potion that day, and the fact that James wasn't paying attention didn't help at all. His potion was so bad, that it ended up exploding, causing him to get a zero for the day, but he didn't care. What he cared about was what had happened before class. All he could think was _'Evans thinks I'm sexy!'_

**A/N: Well there's chapter 2, I hope you all like it. Please Review!!**

**God what do I have to do to get you people to review (gets down on knees and starts bowing) "Oh great readers, how I worship the!!"**

**Now will you review? Thanks for reading!!!!! Wow, three updates in one day, I'm pooped! Maybe I write another chapter of something… **


	4. Chapter 3: FriendsMaybe?

A/N: Well, here I am, it's three o'clock in the morning, and I am going to attempt to write chapter 3 of "Reasons Why I Dated James Potter" but don't worry, I'm not tired, so hopefully, it'll be as good as the rest of the story. Well here it is.

**Oh! And I would like to thank _piggy396_, my all time favorite reviewer (having reviewed for every chapter in this story so far). YOU ROCK!! Thanks!!**

**To everyone else that reviewed, thank you all, too. I'm glad you like the story so far!!**

**Disclaimer- whatever you recognize, I do not own.**

**_Chapter Three- Friends…Maybe?_**

"Thanks a lot, Pam, you made me humiliate myself in front of the whole class!" Lily said, only half meaning what she was saying.

"Any time, Lily, any time," was Pamela's reply, and all three girls started giggling. Some people wondered how these three could possibly get along, seeing as each girl was completely different. But that's why they got along so well. They each had different personalities, but when combined, the three seamed like one person.

"God, we haven't had a real 'Girls Night' sense last year!" said Brooke.

"Yea," replied Lily, "we really need one."

"Okay than," said Pamela, "how about this Friday? No one's doing anything important on Friday, right?" Her friends shook their heads. "Okay, we'll do it this Friday." The three girls were happy that they had something they could look forward to.

-------------

"Finally!" exclaimed Pamela as class finished at the end of the day on Friday. "Is everyone ready for our PARTY!!" she yelled in excitement.

"Hell yes!" said Lily, "There's not a care in the world tonight, we just get to have some fun!"

The three girls had a little party amongst themselves about once a month. They weren't that much, just the normal drinking Butterbeer, playing 'Truth or Dare' and talking about every girls favorite subject, boys. It wasn't much, but in their minds, they wouldn't rather be anywhere else in the world on these nights.

"Oh, wait! Sirius said he could get us Butterbeer, let me see if he has it." Pam said, as the three girls headed towards the Marauders.

"Hey!" said Pam to Sirius. He kissed her she said, "Did you get the Butterbeer?" Brooke was now with Remus, talking about god knows what, and Sirius and Pam were making arrangements for getting the drinks, leaving Lily and James left out.

"So, are you three having a 'Girls Night' tonight, Lily?" James asked.

Lily was surprised that he wasn't asking her out, or annoying her. Instead, he seemed to be acting genuinely nice.

"Um…yea," she replied, shyly. It was weird, having a normal conversation with James. _'Wait, James? Sense when do I call him James?'_ she asked herself. "What are you guys going to do?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation going. She found that she liked talking to him, without any yelling, slapping, him asking her out, or threats.

"Nothing special," he said, running a hand through his messy black hair, "Remus and I might nock that Transfiguration essay out tonight, god know what Sirius and Peter are doing…come to think of it, Peter's been disappearing a lot, lately."

Lily smiled at him, really smiled at him. This made James' stomach do a little back flip. He smiled back at her. The two stood there, talking to each other, until they heard, "Hello? Earth to James and Lily, this is Sirius speaking. Can you hear me?"

The instantly stopped talking to each other, turning their attention to their friends, who all had smirks on their faces. "What, Sirius?" James asked.

"We have contact," Pamela said, and all but Lily and James laughed.

"Well, what's going on?" Lily asked. She could feel her face burning. She had just had a normal conversation with James, which was weird for them.

"We got the drinks," said Pam, holding up a huge crate felled with bottle of Butterbeer.

"So," Brooke said, a smile creeping onto her face. "Are we ready to party?"

The three girls looked at one another, before screaming, "YES!!" and running down the hall, away from the Marauders.

"Girls," said Sirius, "I'll never understand them," shaking his head, he started walking away, leaving Remus and James, silently laughing.

-------------

"So," Brooke asked when they got up to their room, "What was going on between you and James before?" Pam was smirking and staring at Lily.

"What do you mean, Brooke?" said Lily, hoping her face wasn't too red.

"When I was talking to Sirius," Pamela replied. "What were you and Potter up to?"

"James and-" Lily started, but got cut off.

"James?" Brook asked, "Sense when are you two on first name bases?"

"Yea," Pam said, "I thought he was 'Potter' to you."

"Whatever," Lily said, "Well, we were just talking. Okay? It wasn't anything. We were only talking cause you two were with your boyfriends." She answered, trying to keep from turning too red.

"Fine," said Brooke, "It's okay if you don't want to tell us, we understand," said Brooke, grabbing three bottles of Butterbeer. "Here, take one," she said, giving one each to Lily and Pam.

"What do you mean, 'we understand?'" Lily asked, suspiciously.

Pam and Brooke looked at each other and smiled before saying, "That you love him!"

Lily, who had just taken a sip of Butterbeer, spat it out and screamed, "WHAT!!" she couldn't believe her ears, "I do NOT love James Potter!"

"_I_ think she's in denial," Brooke said, still smiling.

"Why does it bother you so much?" Pam asked.

"Because!" Lily said, "You're accusing me of loving James, and I don't even like him! Where the hell did you get that idea form?"

"Come on, Lills," said Brooke, "Not even a little?" Lily looked like she could burst at any moment. "Not in the, 'I like him, I'll go out with him,' way, just the, 'we're good friends,' way."

"He _did_ seem nicer today," said Lily, not quite sure what she considered him any more, "and…" she was trying to think of something else.

"You said it yourself the other day," Pam interjected, "He's sexy!"

"Yes, he is," said Lily, nodding in agreement, "but that would just be a plus."

"True," her friends replied.

"It matters more on how he is as a person," Lily said. "I would probably, at least, be friends with him if he wouldn't randomly curse people, even if it is Snape…or pulling pranks all the time. I don't think I'd mind if he did a good prank every now and then, but it can't be targeting one specific person, and it can't hurt anyone, just be funny…and if he wouldn't talk about Quidditch all the time… and he wouldn't let his ego get to his head." She went on, saying things that would make James a good friend, I her opinion. "…and if he would stop asking me out every five minutes."

"You done now?" said Pam, laughing a little.

"Yes, I am." Lily replied.

"So… that's all he has to do, and you would be his friend?" Brooke asked, laughing a little. "Well at least you're not demanding too much from the poor guy." She added, sarcastically.

"Shut up," Lily said, "I don't think he'd be able to do all those things, and just to be my friend? I mean, he doesn't even really like me."

"Oh, you'd be surprised, Lily." Pam said, smiling knowingly.

"About which part?" Lily asked.

"All of it."

"Oh, and of course you two know _everything_ there is to know about what goes on in his head, right?" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well we don't know _everything,_" Brooke answered, "But when you boyfriend is one of his best friends, you hang around with him a lot, and you learn this kind of stuff.

"Whatever." Lily's friends sighed, she just wouldn't believe them. "Why don't we play Truth or Dare, or something?" Lily suggested. They agreed, and form a little circle on Pam's bed.

While they were playing, both Pam and Brooke had the same memory playing over and over again in their heads.

-----FLASH BACK-----

"_Hey, um, could I talk to you guys for a second?" James asked Brooke and Pamela. They were in the library, doing homework together, and luckily, for James, Lily wasn't with them._

"_Yes?" Brooke_ _asked, looking up from her textbook, "What do you need, James?"_

_James sat down across from the girls, looking nervous. "Well, um, you guys are friends with Lily, um, and-"_

"_Potter," Pam interrupted him, "if you're going to ask us to convince Lily to go out with you, sorry, but the answers no." she said, "Believe me, we tried."_

"_No, it's not that," he replied nervously. By the looks of it, the girls didn't believe him, "I swear."_

_Brooke sighed, "What do you need."_

"_Well," he said, "I just wanted to know if there was any thing I could do to, maybe, get Lily want to become friends with me?"_

"_That close enough to asking us how to get her to say 'yes,' James." Pam said annoyed by his persistence._

"_Not," Brooke started, "necessarily." James sighed in relief, at least one of them understood. "You just want to become friends with her?"_

_He nodded. "I've finally accepted the fact that she will never go out with me," he said. As he said this, the girls could tell it hurt that she didn't like him like he liked her. "And I figured that even just becoming friends if will be best, seeing as she doesn't fell the same way as I do, and at least it's better than where we're at now." _

_The girls couldn't believe what he was saying. He was giving up on her, but it didn't look like he was completely over her._

"_So," James said, bringing the girls out of their thoughts, "will you help me?" he asked, looking desperate._

"_Sure," said Pam, looking over at Brooke, who nodded. "We don't really know exactly what you want us to do, but we'll help in any way we can."_

_He smiled at them. "Thank you so much. All I really want is any ideas on how to get her to not hate me," he said, "any advice you could give me is great."_

"_Well," said Brooke, "we don't know exactly what will work, but we could try to weasel something out of her on Friday, where having a little 'Girls Night.'"_

"_For now, though, just try to be more yourself around her, and try not to show off as much," Pam suggested._

_Brooke nodded in agreement, "and just don't do any of the things that she would yell at you for doing." _

"_Okay, thanks," James said with a huge smile on his face._

"_If she says anything on Friday, we'll tell you, Okay?" Pam said._

"_Thanks so much you guys," James got up. Right before he left, he said, "I owe you, big time."_

_Brooke and Pam turned to look at each other, and smiled. They both secretly wanted Lily and James to get together. That was the only secret that they kept from Lily. And they were happy for any excuse to try and get the two of them together. _

-----END FLASH BACK-----

Lily was always first to fall asleep. She got tired very easily. This usually annoyed her friends, but today they were glad they had the time to talk to each other.

"Well, when should we tell James?" Brooke asked.

"Tomorrow, if we can get Lily busy, and James by himself," replied Pamela

"I can't believe our advice worked, even if just a little," Brooke said, smiling. "I can't wait until she finally realizes that James is perfect for her."

"Hopefully it will be soon." Pamela smiled as well. "Well we should go to sleep, I guess."

"Yea," said Brooke, suddenly realizing how tired she was. "Good night, Pam."

"Night Brooke."

**A/N: well there's chapter three, I hope you like it!! I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far. I'll try to post the next chapter by tomorrow, with all this free time on my hands. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 4: He's MATURING!

A/N: OMG!! I am soo sorry that I haven't updated in, like, forever!!! Sorry, again. Well here's chapter 4, I hope you all like it!!

**Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K. Rowling to you? (not that you can see me, but trust me, I don't) (and if you can see me…well… I'm scared)**

_Chapter 4- He's MATURING?!?!_

As it turned out, getting Lily busy and James by himself at the same time was much harder than Brooke and Pam had thought it would be. Whenever Lily would go off somewhere, Potter was with his friends. When Potter was alone, Lily would have time to hang out with her friends. It had been a week sense James had asked the girls for help.

James was following the advice they had already given him, and it worked…a little. They weren't friends yet, but they weren't constantly fighting. Lily hated to admit it, but sometimes the conversations that James and she had were… nice.

Pam and Brooke needed to find a way to talk to James. They wanted the two to get together as much as he did, even though he kept saying it was all 'just to be friends'. They had wanted to get James by himself, but saw no possible way of doing that.

One day, Lily said, "I hope you don't mind, but I'd kind of like to just spend the day alone." She didn't want her friends thinking that she didn't want to spend time with them. "I just want to sit outside, and read a book by myself, or something."

"Oh, that's fine, Lily." Pam said. Both of her friends knew that she would sometimes just want to be alone to think for a day, and they didn't mind at all.

"Thanks, you guys," she smiled at her friends before getting up and walking outside.

"Maybe James will be by himself today," Brooke said hopefully.

"I doubt it," Pam replied, and she knew that Brooke thought the same thing.

"Well," Brooke started, "how do you think Sirius and Remus would react?"

Pam gave her friend a skeptical look. "Do you mean telling him what she had said in front of Sirius and Remus?"

"Well, I think Remus would understand," Brooke said, already knowing what the reply would be.

"But Sirius?" They both already knew what his reaction would be. "He would flip!"

"But how else could we tell him? We found all of this out a week ago. There's no other way to do it." And Pam knew that Brooke was right, they had to.

James was sitting with two friends feeling down. Remus and Sirius were playing wizards chess, and James was watching (well, not _really _paying attention to what was going on). It had been a week, and Pam and Brooke hadn't told him anything. He wasn't mad at them, he knew that they were waiting for a moment when they weren't with Lily and he wasn't with his friends.

He had his head down, thinking, not even looking up when Remus had won his seventh game in a row. He did look up, however, when he heard the common room door swing open.

It was Brooke and Pam. He started feeling sad again. They wouldn't tell him now, he was with his friends.

"James?" When hearing his name he looked up to see who had spoken it. It was Pam. He was surprised; he thought they were here to see Remus and Sirius.

"We need to talk," said Brooke. He was really surprised now.

"But…" he started but Pam cut him off.

"Do you want our help or not?" That shut him up right away.

"Pam…" said Brooke, before saying, "There's no other way to do this. It's been a week, and we've never been able to get you by yourself." This was all completely true. "Do you mind if they here?"

James thought about it. He wasn't worried at all about Remus knowing, it was Sirius he was worried about. He would freak out, everyone knew that. He would think James was mental. But he pushed though thoughts out of his head. This might be his only chance to every become friends with Lily. He nodded. "It's okay," he replied.

By this point, the game of chess was forgotten. James' friends were staring at the three, obviously confused.

"What are you guys on about?" Sirius asked.

"Well, last week, before our 'Girls Night' James came to us, asking for…help." Brooke started nervously.

"Help with what, exactly?" Remus asked them.

"With getting to be friends with Lily." James sighed.

"You mean with getting into her pants?" Sirius asked, half laughing. He had to be kidding.

"Shut up, Sirius!" Pam said, smacking his arm. "He's being serious!" **(no pun intended)**

"Well, what did she say?" James asked, anxious to find out what she had said.

"Well, she said you did seam different, in a good way." Brooke saw his reaction. His face lit up a little, obviously happy. "And said she might like you as a friend." His face lit up even more.

"But," Pam started, "basically she said you just had to mature. You know don't ask her out so much. Don't pull pranks often. Only if it's funny, not directed at anyone, and wouldn't hurt anyone. Focus more on school. That kind of stuff."

Everyone looked at James, waiting for his reaction to all of this.

"Okay." His answer shocked everyone. "If that's what I have to do, than I'll do it." He smiled, as did everyone else (with the exception of Sirius).

"Glad to see you're finally maturing, Prongs." Remus said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Yea, I am too, if it means being friends wi-" But Sirius cut him off.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!" He shrieked at the top of his lungs. "NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!" Sirius grabbed James by the shoulders, and started shaking him, "PRONGS! PRONGS, ARE YOU OKAY? DON'T WORRY, I WON'T LET YOU MATRUE!! I'LL SAVE YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!!!"

"Oh, shut up, Sirius," Remus said, pulling him away from James. "Get over it. It won't be that bad."

"Well," Sirius started, having calmed down a little, "She said you'd have to focus more on your studies, right?" They all nodded. "Well, does that mean that, if I want to see you anymore, we'd have to go to…to…_that place?!?!"_ Now he looked completely terrified at this thought.

"What?" Pam asked. "What the hell do you mean by 'that place'?"

Remus shook his head in disbelief. "Do you mean the library?"

"NOOOOOOO!! NOT THE 'L' WORD!! MOONY ARE YOU TRYING TO _KILL_ ME?!?!?!"

"God, get over yourself." Pam said. "I officially have the weirdest boyfriend in the world. He has no problem whatsoever hearing or saying Voldemort. But the _library…_ that's terrifying!"

Sirius winced when she said the 'L' word.

"Whatever," said James, completely ignoring his best friend. "Thanks you guys," he said to Pam and Brooke.

"Glad we could help," Brooke said.

"Now, how about we play some Wizards Chess?" Pam suggested.

_It's beautiful out here… _Lily thought as she walked outside, book in hand._ I love autumn!_

She sat down under a tree next to the lake. She opened her book and started reading, but soon found it hard to concentrate. She sighed and put the book down. She stared out across the lake and started thinking.

_I can't believe how nice James has been lately._ She found herself starting to think about James. _I mean, he hasn't been fooling around, and doesn't hex every boy that talks to me anymore. Maybe he's maturing…Wait. What did I just say…well think? James hasn't _matured!_ That's impossible! He isn't nice! Nothing could ever make Potter change._

As soon as she'd thought those words, she wished that she hadn't. She knew that wasn't true, and that it was mean. _I was never exactly nice to him…_she thought._ Maybe my friends are right, maybe I should give James Potter a chance. He really does seem different, maybe if I try to be nice to him, we could be friends. Something is defiantly different about him, I wonder what's maid him change…?_

She didn't have a clue that the answer to her question was herself, Lily Evans.

**A/N: Well there's chapter 4, I hope you liked it! Sorry again that I haven't updated in a really long time. I will try to update faster! Well thanks again for reading! Please review!! if you do, I'll give you a cookie…**


End file.
